


Harry Potter and the Change of Time

by RiddleMeThis1926



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Dark Harry, F/M, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Not So Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Smart Harry, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleMeThis1926/pseuds/RiddleMeThis1926
Summary: After speaking with Dumbledore at the station he is met by another.Death.He is offered a chance to go back and do things again, half convinced its just a joke Harry agrees. Now back in the past with just his memories and some parting information Harry sets out on an mission to correct the wrongs that had been done to him and so many others.And maybe, he can save a Dark Lord in the process.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my brain child!   
> The original intent to this work is to give a Do-Over story that is everything I wanted to read in a Do-Over, and it sort of spiraled from there. 
> 
> Updates will be on Wednesdays at 5pm EST.   
> Let me know what you think!

The creature behind them jerked and moaned, and Harry and Dumbledore sat without talking for the longest time yet. The realization of what would happen next settled gradually over Harry in the long minutes, like softly falling snow.   
“I’ve got to go back, haven’t I?”   
“That is up to you.”  
“I’ve got a choice?”   
“Oh yes.” Dumbledore smiled at him. “We are in King’s Cross, you say? I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to . . . let’s say . . . board a train.”  
“And where would it take me?”   
“On,” said Dumbledore simply.

Harry was quiet, he had a choice to make, while it should have been an easy choice Harry still had questions floating in his head.  
“Before I make my choice, may I ask you another question Headmaster?”  
“Of course.”  
“Did you know how the Dursleys treated me,” Harry asked the question quietly, after all they discussed today the question almost seemed senseless, but he still needed to know.  
Dumbledore was quiet for a moment, “The choices I made were for the greater good my boy. Sacrifices needed to be made, they may not have been the best choice for you but they kept you safe.“  
Harry knew, deep down, that Dumbledore was aware and after their previous conversation he couldn’t say he was surprised, but the admission did hurt.  
Harry also wondered if there was more to the Master of Death then Dumbledore let on, he was honest with him about the past NOW but the Master of Death would affect his future if there was any truth in it, and he didn’t know if he could trust Dumbledore enough to tell him that part of his future.   
What if he thought the power would get to Harry if it was true?  
What if he was still trying to do what the thought he needed to for the “greater good”?  
He didn’t ask, but he knew he wouldn’t get the answers by staying here.   
Harry stood up and faced Dumbledore as he stood up as well.   
“Thank you sir, for telling me everything,” Harry said quietly after a few moments   
“No Harry, thank you for letting me tell you. Thank you for giving me the chance,” Dumbledore said smiling as the mist came in stronger and started to hide him from view.  
Harry watched as Dumbledore fully faded away before the mist started to dissipate once again and he saw a dark figure standing where Dumbledore was.   
“Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen one, Undesirable #1, so many names to chose from,” the voice coming from the figure was raspy but smooth. The voice of a politician in the afterlife.   
The man the voice belonged too looked like he had been a politician in his old life, His hair was slicked in a way that he had only seen on TV and the suit he was wearing Harry would bet was a few thousand pounds.  
It was his eyes that held the most focus for Harry, a clear crystal blue ,that under any other circumstances would have been beautiful, were off.   
Possibly not dangerous, but off.   
“Who are you,” Harry asked, idle wondering if he would be able to finally grasp wandless magic when faced with this unknown man.   
“I go by many names, the one you may be most familiar with is Death..Your mastery of the Hallows has allowed me to come to you”  
Harry couldn’t help but think this had to be a hallucination.   
Dumbledore, weird but okay.   
Death however?  
That had to be a sign of his actual death, or at the very least evidence of a coma.   
“Your not in a coma or hallucinating. Dumbledore was to provide you another option however due to his own beliefs he did not. I am here to rectify the situation,” Death said with no hint of emotion in his voice.   
Harry decided if he was in a Coma or dead it couldn’t hurt to find out more information.   
“You’re here because of the Hallows, and I’m your master,” Harry said flatly.   
“In a way, you can not control me but it does allow you extra….gifts shall we say. You will live longer then the average wizard, the power of the stone wont call to you as it does others. You will be able to use it sparingly however you wont feel the NEED, you were already the master of the cloak so that will not change,” Death said in the same tone.   
“Oh,” Harry said, “Do you want the Hallows back? I don’t need them.”  
It was true, he didn’t need them. He would have missed the cloak of course but other then that the stone and the wand sounded like more trouble then he really believed they were worth.  
“Regardless of which option you chose at the end of your life they will leave the mortal plain with you. You may find use for them in the coming time if you don’t chose to leave now.”  
“Did Dumbledore know about this? That the Hallows were real?,” Harry asked.   
“Yes, the information had been provided to him before he talked to you for various reasons. I obviously kept an eye on him for this exact reason however.”  
Harry wasn’t surprised, if the last 10 minutes had taught him anything it was that Dumbledore even with his guilt of what he did previously had not learned his lesson.   
“If you don’t mind Harry Potter we need to discuss your options and you need to make your decision, we are running out of time,” Death said after a few moments of silence, “as I said, you have a third option. You may go with one of the options Dumbledore told you of, or you can go back in time to when you were a child and re-due the life you have had”  
Harry started, “Even if that was possible, why would that be an option?”  
“Your fate was meant to be something else, something more. People who were not meant to die, Sirius Black for example, died when they were not meant to. You have the ability make changes to effect those people. You also have the ability to provide Riddle a second chance, his fate was changed for the worst as well. You wont be able to change anything from before he tried to kill you, but after. After is something you can change.”   
Sirius….  
Could he go back to change everything for just one person?   
Hermione mentioned once that no good ever came from messing with time, that one change could severely effect everything else. He could bring back Sirius, but what would that change?  
Would the change matter?  
Death said going back had the option to not only change his life but also change Riddles life as well and if this was the case there would already be changes.   
But could he chance it?   
What if he made everything worse, in theory it already sounded difficult he couldn’t imagine how hard it would actually be to do.   
But what if it made it better, what if he could bring peace to the world that has suffered so much death, so much fear. Death said Dumbledore had meddled and changed so many things that would have been different if he had just been honest, or given another chance that he hadn’t. Even know in death Dumbledore had kept information from Harry “For the Greater Good”, who knows what the information he kept to himself effected everything else while he had been living.   
“What about the Horcrux inside of me? Tom had to hit me with the killing curse to remove it, if I go back and try to change him, how would it be removed. Even if he’s able to be changed I don’t want it,” Harry questioned Death.   
“There are other options to remove the Horcrux, the goblins if Gringotts could remove it, there is also a spell created to remove the Horcrux from the Vessel, that would have worked to remove it from all of the items with out destroying them. The spell is what you would consider dark and not something Dumbledore would have looked into. This is something you can look into further if you go back. If you go back you would just be replacing your younger self, the Horcrux would already be removed. The effects it had on your magics would be removed as well. You would be stronger.”  
“Stronger, “Harry questioned, “What do you mean stronger?”  
“Your magic was using itself to keep the Horcrux contained along with the protection of your mother and Dumbledore. This put a strain on your magic and did not allow you to fully access it. The Horcrux is gone now however the damage has been done to your body and mind. By entering your younger self you will be whole, your magic will be able to travel and grow correctly, you will be stronger. If you have further questions ask them now, your time is almost up to make your choice, if no choice is made you will move to the after regardless of your choice.”  
Harry didn’t need anymore time to make his choice, the chance to be stronger was enticing. Stronger would mean he would have the extra power to keep everyone safe.  
…….that is if this wasn’t a hallucination that is.   
Harry took a deep breath, “I don’t need anymore time. I want to go back to my younger self.”   
Death gave him something Harry thought was meant to be a smile, “One last thing Harry Potter, remember Dumbledore was not the only one keeping secrets. Watch the Weasleys as well, keep track of what they provide you and think fully on how you met them. What they were doing in that station calling out the word muggles loudly for anyone to hear. You will have several years before you are brought back into the world for Hogwarts, think about everything before making any permeate decisions.”  
Harrys first thought was denial, the Weasleys were nothing but good to him. But with the knowledge that he has gathered in the last several minutes he couldn’t be sure of anything.   
Harry nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind”  
“This will hurt.”  
The final words Harry heard before a searing pain speared him from his chest out and the world went dark.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's childhood is a bit different then it was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this was started so long ago two chapters were already ready, the next will be Wednesday at 5PM EST. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Waking up Harry noticed three very distinct things.   
The first was that he was laying on something hard and cold.   
The second and arguably worst, was his Aunt Petunias loud screaming voice from above him.   
The third…he was in the bloody past.   
The past.   
He had almost convinced himself he was just in a coma or the Marauders were having him on before moving him on to what ever was waiting for him.   
What the bloody hell did he agree to.   
Quickly glancing around and seeing no neighbors Petunia picked him up and carried him swiftly inside. Harry barely managed to keep from making a sound as she dropped him unceremoniously onto the side table in the hallway.   
“Vernon, Vernon you need to come here quick.”   
Harry heard Vernon’s large footsteps coming from the kitchen before he heard his voice, “Is everything okay pet?”   
The footsteps stopped abruptly, “What is that?”  
Harry couldn’t see his Uncle, but he could imagine him. Where his aunt petunia was long and skinny, her neck compared to a giraffe, his Uncle was more of an elephant. He was large and blond, his multiple chins moving as he spoke.   
“He’s my sisters,” Petunia said looking up from her letter, “The freak got herself and her no-good husband killed and now they expect us to watch this…this thing!”   
Harry couldn’t help but wish he was an actual baby; his relatives were almost unbearable the first time around. Now that he was a baby and supposedly helpless but had his 17-year-old mind they were defiantly going to be unbearable.   
“I will not have it! Call them and tell them to pick him up IMMEDIATELY, I will drop him off at the nearest orphanage if I must. But I will not have a FREAK in my house!” Vernon spat at Harry as if it was his fault that he was in their house.   
“We can’t,” Petunia simpered, “The letter says the person responsible for the deaths will be back, and without him in this house we won’t be safe.”   
“I WILL NOT HAVE IT PETUNIA,” Vernon yelled, his face was started to become purple as the anger built up inside of him.   
“Wait! Vernon looks here! It says we will get monthly income to watch him, 500 pounds!”  
Vernon instantly calmed down as his wife words registered in his mind.   
Harrys mind however was confused. 500 pounds?   
This had to be a change made in this world, in his previous life the Dursleys weren’t paid. This would change things even more, if they were being paid to keep him maybe they would treat him better as well.   
“That settles it! We will keep the little freak, we don’t need to fuss with him much, just enough to keep him alive I should think,” Vernon said after a few moments.   
“Where will we put him? I don’t want his freakishness to infect my Dudders,” Petunia said while casting a worried look into the kitchen where Harry would bet her Dudders was eating a stick of butter.  
“When I get home from work ill clean out the cupboard under the stairs and we can put Dudles old cot down there for him,” Vernon said cheerfully.   
…Or it would all be just the same, Harry thought ruefully. Maybe they did get money in the previous life, he wouldn’t have known, either way it was looking like it was going to be the same outcome.   
He couldn’t help but wonder where the money was coming from, however. It was possible Dumbledore was paying it but somehow, he didn’t think that was very likely, it could be coming from his vault. There was so much in there he wouldn’t have known if any was being taken out. He would have to ask a goblin at the bank, they would know if any money was coming out.   
Just another thing to add to his already growing list.   
“In the meantime, I’ll move the cot into the spare bedroom, and we can leave him there until I fix up the cupboard,” Vernon said as he started to wattle up the stairs to retrieve the cot.   
Petunia waited until Vernon was upstairs before looking the letter in her hands, for a moment Harry saw the devastation that the letter caused before her face cleared and she looked at him.   
“You better be a good child. I’m sure your freakiness can help with that,” Petunia nodded to herself before leaving him and going to start breakfast.   
Harry looked up at the ceiling from the table they had left him on, this was going to be a long 10 years. 

Harry was very wrong.   
His patience only lasted 4 years.   
It was clear Petunia didn’t want to take care of another child, her neglect of him made that very clear. Feeding him and changing him only once a day, both she managed to do with such minimal touching that he was almost impressed. As soon as he was able, the potty trained himself, this was seen of course as an act of “freakishness” and resulted in them locking him in the cupboard for two days.   
He preferred this, it let him focus on something he wasn’t able to in his last life.   
His magic.   
Whether it was because he was an adult in a child’s body, or that he had more magic with the Horcrux being gone he didn’t know. But he was able to feel it now. Like a current under his skin, constantly there waiting to be used for whatever he needed it for.  
His first attempt was simple, LUMOS, light to fill his cupboard when he was stuck in there. It took weeks for him to be able to do it without passing out right after, but soon the ball of light came easily and quickly with a flex of his small hand.   
While he did this, he focused on the next important thing, Occlumency.   
He had plenty of memories he didn’t need anyone, least of all Dumbledore, to know. This took even longer then the LUMOS did. Multiple times he considered sneaking out and making his way to Diagon alley and seeing if he could get any books on the subject.   
It took until he was almost four for him to feel confident, he had some type of basic barrier around his mind, he had no way of testing it however and decided he needed to find a way at some point.   
By his fifth Birthday he was able to do many spells all wandless and for the most non-verbal. Day by day being locked by himself he gained more and more control over his magic, spells started becoming easier and started taking less and less time to learn.   
Unfortunately, this made him realize how little he actually learned in his first life, his spell repertoire was extremely low outside of offensive and defensive magic. It never failed to send a small pang of failure down his spine. All those years walking through Hogwarts, having access to multiple libraries, the money to buy any book he wanted, and he had wasted it all.   
He made a vow to himself it would be different this time, he had a second chance. He had things he needed to do, needed to change and he couldn’t do it being the ignorant person he was before.   
The number of spells he was able to learn however made things for him much easier. The ability to leave his locked cupboard at anytime and sneak into the kitchen for drink and food. He couldn’t remember his childhood very well, but he knew he was in much better shape then he had been. 

A few weeks after his fifth birthday he sat in his cupboard thinking about Deaths parting message when speaking from the Telle caught his attention.   
The main character, a cold and cruel man hired a friend of a women he was in love with to give her all of his good attributes. Soon the women fell in love with a man that didn’t really exist, by the time she realized it was too late and she was to far in.   
Harrys brow furrowed as he curled up more into his bed and started to ignore the rest of the movie. He refused to think the Weasleys were intentionally cruel, that they had set him up on purpose. But they were very loyal to Dumbledore.   
Dumbledore who very well knew how he was raised, how he was treated.   
Dumbledore who believes some things needed to be done for the “Greater Good” regardless of who was hurt in the process.   
He could easily see Dumbledore telling them that poor Harry Potter needed to make some good friends. That it would be unfortunate if he were to fall in with the wrong crowd, or worse if some children of the dark kind were to take advantage of him and his nativity of the Wizarding world.   
Molly would have eaten it up, she would have wanted to help the poor child. Nothing else would have been needed but some sure placed words.   
Regardless of the reasons that they were in his life Harry didn’t mind, they were his first family. They showed him what it was to be really loved in a family and he would always be thankful for that. 

Soon it was time to start primary school and he had several thoughts occupying his mind. The lesser worry was whether or not he does his best in school or flake it off to make his life easier. A larger worry was whether or not he could fully befriend the Weasleys as he did before. He didn’t want much to do with Dumbledore this time around, he wanted to live his own life and didn’t want to be under the thumb of anyone else. If the Weasley were under his thumb as he thought, they would make that pretty much impossible.   
Already he was thinking of moments that he missed in his past life where he was missing information, such as why Malfoy called his father Lord Malfoy.   
Why when asked about his Heir Lord ring, Ron would brush off the conversation and distract him with different questions. Something he did a lot, anytime Lordships or vaults were mentioned Ron was right there to bring his attention somewhere else. It might have been just a coincidence, but Harry had an underlining fear that there was more to it then just that.   
And he had no idea what any lordship was, the only people he could go to for answers he wanted to actively avoid for as long as possible.   
The most pressing worry however was what to do with Riddle.   
He was a wild card.   
The child Riddle that Dumbledore met at that orphanage was just that, a child. A child who grew up in a horrible place and who knew how he was even treated growing up. Kids and adults alike could be cruel, wanting and needing to lash out is a normal response.   
The excitement of finally knowing what he was being tampered by the cruel act of illusion Dumbledore cast on his wardrobe was the start of something that would be forever tampered by Dumbledore.   
For all of the talk about ‘changes’ and ‘second chances’ Dumbledore’s opinion of a young child and who they would grow up to be was concreated in that very moment. With no other choices, no other paths.   
Harry wondered what could have been if someone had been on Toms side from the very beginning, someone to come to bat for him. To help nurture him and show him the error of certain aspects of himself. Outside of the abuse and neglect of the orphanage.   
He remembered when he first saw those memories, the remorse he had for the child. Growing up in his first life he never really considered how the Dursleys treated him to be abuse. He was neglected and every once in a while, his aunt or uncle would hit him, but to him it was just a normal part of growing up. A way of punishing a bad child.   
The reason Riddle had chosen him was because of their similarities, their blood status and birth. They ended up both being abused orphans but with a large difference. Harry was with actual family, which made it easier to brush things off and push them to the back. Not wanting to lose that last part of family that he had.   
That was the main difference, what turned them into the two people they were. He didn’t have that driving need to still be loved and wanted by a family that would never want him. He was always alone. 

The first time Vernon hit Harry was the last time.   
He had already decided to do his best in school, he would not allow himself to look bad for other people anymore. Plus, he was really 22 in a 5-year-old body, and he refused to get fail.   
When report cards had come out the Dursleys had taken the fact that Harry did better then Dudley as a personal offence and the hit Vernon gave Harry had him stumbling back in the hallway.   
The spell came a second after he fixed his footing to keep him from falling on his arse.   
Levicorpus  
Vernon was instantly flung upside down, an invisible hand holding him by his ankle. His yell of surprise was lost in the shriek that Petunia released as she moved Dudley behind her in an attempt to shield him with her body.   
“You freak!” Vernon shouted as his face became even redder with both his anger and the blood rushing to his face, “Let me down this instant!”  
“No,” Harry said, the anger taking over his rational thinking. He would NOT go through this again!  
Before this moment Harry stayed away from the rest of the Dursleys as much as possible, until primary started, they were not even sure Harry spoke. The first time around he had gotten under foot much more and the hits started much earlier.   
“I did not ask for my parents to be murdered and left with you MUGGLES,” he spat the word at them, getting satisfaction as they both paled.   
“Now see here boy...” Vernon started before Harry cut him off with words that made his blood run cold.   
“I know I’m a wizard,” the words were said quietly but they had the effect he wanted, “It’s sad you thought I wouldn’t know a thing about my heritage. That I wouldn’t feel my magic running through me every moment of the day. That I wouldn’t gain…. Control.”   
This pushed Petunia into action.  
“Dudley, go to your bedroom now!” Petunia squeaked as she pushed him to the stairs.   
“But mom!”  
“No! Now!”   
With a final push Dudley went up the stairs stomping every moment of the way.   
Harry didn’t spare him a glance, keeping his glare on Vernon.   
“I’ll let you go but let me assure you. If you EVER lay another hand on me, I’ll show you what magic can really do. I will stay out of your way if you do the same.”   
Vernon was turning more purple by the second and spluttered out what sounded like another threat, before he could complete any words Petunia cut him off.   
“He won’t touch you…. Harry,” Petunia sounded like she was choking on his name, “Let him down and we can forget this happen”  
“I want Vernon to agree,” Harry replied keeping his eyes on Vernon.   
He continued to glare but had nodded, his speech capabilities diminishing from being upside for so long.   
Vernon let out a curse as he fell to the floor, shaking the house with the land. Harry did nothing to slow Vernon while he dropped, partly because he didn’t think he could and partly because he didn’t care.  
Harry said nothing else and with one last glance went into his cuboid.   
Later that night Petunia had opened his door and ushered him upstairs to Dudley’s second bedroom.   
“We decided you were too big for the cupboard and needed a larger room,” She said stiffly not looking at him.   
Harry was honestly surprised, before he didn’t get this cupboard until he got the first Hogwarts letter. It once again drove home how terrified they were of magic.   
“Thank you, Aunt Petunia,” He said simply as he went past her to get his meager belongings from the cupboard. 

When he turned eight Harry decided he needed to do something about the gaps in his knowledge. He could have just waited until he got to Hogwarts letter and got things then but the month before school was not enough time for him to learn everything he wanted to learn.   
Over the years he had convinced Petunia a few times to buy him well fitting clothes, nothing extravagant but something that would last. On the last trip a long coat and hat was included for a trip like the one he was planning.   
With a few well-placed threats Petunia agreed to give him some pounds and drop him off at the Leaky Cauldron the next morning. With the pounds he had already been stealing from them he would have enough to purchase quite a few books that would be needed.   
The trip the next day was easier than he could have thought. Tom got let him in through the wall, a quick trip to Gringotts to exchange his money. His next trip was to Flourish and Blots, where he had some unexpected help.   
Knowing what he did from his past life he knew better than most how fickle and fake anything printed could be. This made finding the right books to learn about Lordships and history a more daunting task, he was trying to avoid mistakes.   
“Do you require assistance?” a soft voice asked from his side. Jumping Harry turned quickly and looked down into bright blue eyes. Long blond hair fell around her shoulders and she had a look of complete relaxation to her. Luna Lovegood hadn’t changed a bit.   
“Yes,” He said simply. Luna had never let him down before, something in his gut knew she wouldn’t this time.   
Luna instantly turned around and started grabbing books while walking down the various isles in the shop. As they walked more and more books gathered into her arms, for a moment Harry regretted asking a future Ravenclaw about book assistance.   
“You will need these; they will give you the best information until you go to Gringotts. Make sure you speak to your account head. Daddy can make your bag weightless for your trip back to your family,” Luna said as they walked up to the till. Harry could see Xenophilus Lovegood standing to the side, smiling with his hands held in front of his hands.   
Harry quickly paid for everything and waited for Xenophilius to charm his bags before he followed them out of the shop.   
“Thank you, Luna, Mr. Lovegood,” Harry said as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.   
“Your quiet welcome. My Luna was quite insistent of making the trip out today.”   
“Yes. I had to help Harry, I told you this Papa,” Luna said softly before turning to him, “I’ll see you at school Harry. Don’t forget.”   
It wasn’t until he was home and reading in bed that he realized they had never exchanged names. 

The final years waiting for his Hogwarts letter passed relatively quickly. Mostly spent reading and making plans in various journals he kept around. He also took to doing simple exercises in the mornings, mostly for something to do. With the proper room and food, he found himself in much better shape then he had ever really been.   
In the various books Luna had given him one was a book specializing in Animagus, including a spell to force them back to their human forms.   
Siris would have been in Prison for 10 years by the time Harry made it to Hogwarts, getting him out earlier was impossible. Not only did Harry have no idea how he would even get started there wasn’t anyone he could even reach out to. Not without possibly alerting Dumbledore to him knowing about things that he wasn’t suppose. So, he had already decided to figure it out when he got to school, and with the book the plan feel quickly into place.   
Dumbledore was his last problem.   
He had said himself that anything he did for the “greater good” was justified regardless of what it was. Honestly considering what he had tried to accomplish as a teenager it was laughable that he would be the one to spout about any type of good.   
What Harry needed fire to fight fire. He needed someone that would be able to help him fight against Dumbledore and what he wanted. Even if he was able to get Sirius free, he highly doubted that Sirius would be that person he needed.   
Not only was he a large supporter but he didn’t have the political clout that Harry needed. He had an idea, but he needed just the right information, or blackmail to get them to help.   
Finally, the day arrived Harry had been anticipating. The arrival of his Hogwarts letter.   
Waiting for the couldn’t help but think of the differences between who he was now and who he was when he was that helpless child.   
He was a 28-year-old man in the body of his 11-year-old self. He knew the good, amazing things of the wizarding world, but he also knew the dark and seedy part as well.   
He was more aware of the manipulation that was done to him not only from Dumbledore, but also the Weasleys, Snape, the Wizarding world in general.   
The letter would no longer install hope and excitement into him, he was no longer curious about the world outside of Privet drive, no longer eager for friends for the first time. He was no longer that child.   
He was jaded.   
He was stronger.   
He was smarter. 

He would bring the changes that were needed, he did not come back to fail.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little late!   
> Sorry about that, I threw out my back on Saturday. Which is ridiculous because I'm 27, but it made it harder to type. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry sat on the steps by the front door as he waited for the letters to come through the slot. He was mostly sure that Aunt Petunia or Dudley would give it to him.

It was doubtful that Vernon would do anything other then throw it away or burn it in an attempt to keep it from him.

His relationship with Vernon was simple, they avoided each other at all times. If one entered the room and the other was in it they would leave. Harry had no problem with this.

His relationships with his Aunt and cousin where completely different however. While him and Petunia would never have a loving relationship they didn't avoid each other completely.

Dudley and him however had a slight friendship that he never would have thought possible, especially considering it started from a punch in the face.

Shortly after Dudley was given the order to no longer bother Harry he decided to try his hand at "Harry Hunting", the resulting punch that Harry had given him broke Dudley's Jaw and he had to drink and eat his food from a straw.

Along with some strong words about obesity and death from the Doctor to Petunia had her scared enough for his health that she had him on a diet as soon as the wiring had come off. No longer able to beat up Harry whenever he wanted and no longer being encouraged to do it had changed the relationship.

They weren't best friends by any account but they had conversations and Harry had even been invited to the Zoo for Dudley's birthday earlier in the month. The trip had been much better then the first, and Harry still rescued the snake.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as the mail slide through the slot and fell to the floor. There under the rubbish bill sat his letter.

Mr. H. Potter

Smallest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive,

Little Whinging

SURREY

The letter was just as he remembered it, made from heavy parchment and adorned with emerald Green ink. The only difference was the bedroom, it didn't bring him the same excitement as the first time but he couldn't help the small smile it brought to his lips.

The family was just starting breakfast when Harry came in, ignoring Vernon he went straight up to Petunia.

"Will you take me to London tomorrow, my school letter came today. I can make my way back."

Petunia was quiet for a moment before nodding, "Yes. We will leave at 9am."

Harry said a quiet thank you and left for his room. He wanted to make sure he something for a disguise.

Just as when he was eight getting through the pub into Diagon Alley was easy.

Diagon alley however was busier then it had been all those years previously.

It was the most life he had seen since before his sixth year. It was bright, airy and loud. The magic filled the air as children ran from shop to shop, parents at vendors buying this and that. He took his time walking to Gringotts this time, taking in the sites and the smells.

He felt a sense of ease as he made his way through the Alley. Previously he needed to get in and get out without someone taking to much notice of a young child being on his own, now at 11 it was would be more common, especially with Hogwarts around the corner.

Giving the goblins a nod as he went into the bank he stood and waited patiently for the goblin to notice him. With a jolt Harry realized it was Bodrog the goblin they had imperiused to get into the vault, and subsequently left him to a dragon.

"Yes," Badrog said after a few moments.

"Good morning, I was wondering if I could speak with someone in regards to my accounts? My aunt told me to come here but did not provide anymore information," Harry said politely.

"And….who…are you," Badrog said, it was a demand.

Harry looked up and let his hair shift from his scar slightly, "Harry Potter."

Badrog eyed his scar and gave a quick nod, "Very well, follow me Mr. Potter."

Harry followed Bodrog around the teller desk to the golden doors that were behind the teller booths, giving a nod to the guards they opened the doors and allowed them through.

Neither said anything as they slowly walked through the hallways. The hallways intrigued Harry, he had never been in this part of the bank before. The hallways followed the same scheme as the main hall did, the floors were marble and shiny, the walls all made of gold, dark wood and marble. All along the walls were different displays that held weapons, jewelry, and other bits and pieces. Some displays were sat on tables and held necklaces, bracelets, broaches and what Harry thought was tiaras. Along the walls were Plaques with daggers, and swords. Some suits of armor where standing in between them, the armor was almost sparkling and looked different then any armor he had ever seen.

Goblin made perhaps.

They stopped outside of an office with a name plate that once again harry recognized. He waited while Badrog rapped on the door twice and entered.

"Griphook, I have Mr. Potter here. He has questions in regards to his vaults," Badrog said stepping inside and gesturing for Harry to do the same.

Harry kept a clean face as he walked into the room and saw Griphook for the first time since he ran with the sword.

The anger he felt at the moment that Griphook ran was no longer in him. He was surprised for a moment, Griphook had not been a active thought in the last several years. But how Wizards treated creatures had been, wizards as a whole did not treat goblins with the respect that they deserved. He couldn't blame him for not trusting them to keep their word. Especially considering they actually weren't going to.

This was one thing Harry wanted to change this time around, Goblins were in charge of their bank, their money. The wizarding world allowed them the trust with something that they needed very much, but with not much. And that was just goblins, not any of the other creatures that lived in the magical world.

"Mr. Potter, please take a seat." Griphook said.

Harry sat down at the seat that was gestured to.

"Hello Sir, how are you today?"

"Well, Mr. Potter. Badrog said you needed more information on your vaults correct?"

"Yes, I received my letter and knew from my Aunt I needed to come here for funds with my key but I was unaware I had any funds. Neither of us know where my key is, "Harry said.

"I see," Griphook said quietly, snapping his fingers a folder appeared in his hands and he took a look, "The last person on record to have your key was your parents, after their death it would have went to your guardian."

"My guardians are my muggle relatives, they did not receive a key," Harry frowned.

"No matter, we can get you a new one and recall the previous. It must have been misplaced after the travesty," Griphook said solemnly.

Harry doubted it. Dumbledore had it before, he probably grabbed it from the house along with the cloak.

The cloak.

Harry wanted to hit himself, he forgot all about the Hallows! He was the master, death said he would be the last master so he would assume he was still the master now. He would need to figure out how to get those back.

"The key is for my….vault?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Yes your vault," Griphook took a pause, "Mr. Potter, if you don't mind me asking, how did you receive your Hogwarts letter?"

"It came through my mail slot. It was quite a surprise I had no idea I was a wizard. My aunt expected it though, she told me some information," Harry said.

Griphook looked at Harry for a moment.

Harry was almost concerned, there was something off about this meeting but he didn't know what. He never had a conversation with the goblins like this before, he just took what he was told at face value. Something in his gut told him he should have had the conversation beforehand.

"You need to understand Mr. Potter that goblins normally do not involve themselves in the wills of wizards. It is not our way. However, your family, especially your mother, had a respect for goblins that most wizards don't have. It is because of this that I am willing to give you some information. Do not make me regret it," Griphook spoke sharply at the end.

To say Harry was surprised was a understatement, he didn't say anything about this before. Maybe it was because of the War or the fact that Harry had never came to see him and build any type of respect between him and the goblins.

Harry sat up straighter, "I understand, Sir."

"I have been the head of the Potter accounts for many a year Mr. Potter. I came into work with your grandfather and have worked loyally on your accounts since. As I said the previous potters had a respect for goblins, they allowed me more information that some account heads are not provided."  
Harry just started at Griphook and waited for him to get to the point.

"Your parents wills were sealed by the head of the Wizamgot two days after their death. The reason being he was worried that your location would be found by the wrong people. Due to the nature of your parents death this was not contested for your safety, however in the Will it was not listed to have you go to any Muggle relatives. Even with Sirius Black being incarcerated there were several other magical familys you were meant to go to."

"Oh," Harry said.

His mind was whirling, he was never supposed to go to the Dursleys. He knew why he went to them, and why he couldn't leave them. But if he was not meant to it means his family never would have set up a vault for the monthly payments they received, so he really didn't know where that money was from.

But he had a suspicion.

He was also curious as to why Griphook was giving him this information.

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked

"Something is not right with your account. It is my duty to ensure that everything is done correctly, I can not do it without your approval however," Griphook said putting the file down and folding his hands on top of it.

Oh, Harry knew.

If something was wrong and Harry figured it out himself it could be bad for the bank. He could pull his vaults and any other vaults he had access too.

"Why do you need my approval?"

"As there is no longer Lord Potter you are the Heir and the ruling of the accounts is in your hands, as much as it can be."

Harry paused, this could solve his knowledge problem.

"I apologize, I don't know what you mean by heir. I wasn't aware my father was a Lord."

"What do you know of your parents ," Griphook frowned.

"Just that they were hit by a car when I was a baby and I was placed with my Aunt and Uncle," Harry said honestly

"That is incorrect. Many of the details are not known about the night fully, but what I can tell you is that your parents were murdered by a Dark Wizard by the name of Voldemort. You will need to find out more information on your own. Before your parents death your father was not able to finish gaining the Lordship title, you as his first born had already been made Heir but he was able to concrete that when here to create his Will. With him no longer being here there is no Lord for your house, because of this you may become Lord at the age of 15 as long as the family magics accept you before your of age. If accepted it would make you an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world and you would have full access to your estate," Griphook said pulling a sheet out and handing it over to Harry.

Taking it in his hand he saw a page titles "Heir Potter" with some information and his parents signature at the bottom.

"This is where things become…..unusual in your account, based on what you have told me no magical guardian was assigned but we do have one assigned on file for you. Normally you would not get one until you start Hogwarts at which point it would be your head of house. Your paperwork for magical guardian however was sealed with your parents will. With your permission I can do a full audit of your account and possibly find out who it is. The official information will not be able to be released until your parents will is released and that cannot be done until you gain your lordship at which point you can request for it to be released," Griphook stated placing a paper Infront of Harry.

Harry picked it up and read it thoroughly, it was a simple contract that stated it was fine for him to do a complete audit and go through the vaults with a fine picked comb.

Harry didn't hesitate and signed it. He knew the Goblins thought less of Dumbledore for his attitude toward them, his promises of more that he quickly rescinded when the war was over, he couldn't fully trust the goblins but this involved money. He knew he could trust them with money more than he could trust Dumbledore with his life.

"This is your key, I'll have someone take you to your vault. This is your trust vault, the vault is to help you through schooling and will be the only one you have access to until you're the Lord Potter," Griphook said.

Harry took the key from him and gave him a curt nod, "Thank you for all of the information. I appreciate it and I look forward to working with you."

Harry left the room with his key and the goblin that was taking him to his cart.

The journey to his cart was just as fun as it always had been, the whirling and fast movement as they went left, right, up and down. It was almost like flying. Harry couldn't fully enjoy it, his mind still on what Griphook told him.

He could be emancipated at 15. At 15. 15.

It kept circling his mind, this was information that defiantly was not given last time. It was information that was going to change everything.

When they landed at his vault he grabbed a few handfuls of gallons and got back into the cart, they wouldn't be stopping at Vault 713 today, he thought with a smile.

Thanking the goblin for his trouble and exchanging some of gallons into pounds, Harry went straight to Ollivanders to get his wand.

The shop was just as he remembered it. The faded gold letters on the door that showed the store name. If he thought the inside was small before it seemed even smaller to him now. Inside of the store was piled up to the ceiling were what Harry knew to be different wands made of cores and woods. The first time he was in here he felt like there was a secret magic to the shop that was unseen but was strong and well….magical. The feeling was still here but Harry felt it even more.

"Good Afternoon," the soft voice of Mr. Ollivander came from the front of the shop.

"Good Morning," Harry said taking him in fully. He was healthy.

"Mr. Potter, I knew I would be seeing you soon. I remember your parents, you have your mothers eyes but your fathers face. I remember her buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches, swishy, very good for charms work. Your fathers wand on the other hand was eleven inches and pliable it was very good for transfiguration. I wonder what your wand will bring," He said eyeing him.

Harry fought the urge to fidget, he was 27 years old and had fought a war, Ollivanders eyes should not be affecting him so.

"Your wand arm ," Olivander said pulling out a long tape measure.

Harry held out his right hand and stood still as Ollivander measured him. Like before while he measured him he explained the differences between the wands and cores, and the importance of not sharing wands. For the next several minutes afterwards Ollivander would give Harry wands and quickly take them back.

"Tricky customer, erh? Not to worry no one has left without a wand….I wonder…" Ollivander mumbled as the walked away and grabbed a dusty box from the side, "try this, eleven inches, Holly and Pheonix feather…"

Harry was prepared for the wand to warm up, he was prepared for the sparks that would come from it.

He was not prepared for it to blow up.

As soon as the wand was in his hand he felt an intense warm coming from the wand that felt distinctly wrong. Harry didn't wait and threw the wand away from him as Ollivander put up a shield to protect them.

"That was unexpected Mr. Potter…oh well, let me try again," Ollivander said as he waved the mess away and hurried to the back.

Harry was completely confused. His true wand would be the Elder wand but he had not quite figured out how to get it yet, even without the Horcrux his wand worked well for him in his last life.

What had changed?

The box that Ollivanders had came back with this time looked like a light brown, when Ollivanders blew on the box however dust came off in a cloud and it showed the true black of the box.

"Wands do not normally blow up Mr. Potter, but its not unheard of. It generally happens when the wand picks the wizard but the wizards power is to powerful for the wand. This wand…I created many years ago, give it a try Mr. Potter," The look Ollivanders was giving him sent chills up his spine.

Grabbing the wand Harry let out a gasp, the warmth traveled up his arm as gold and green sparks shot out of the wand. The feeling was 100 times better then it felt with his Holly and Phoenix feather wand, he stared at the wand until Ollivanders brought him out of his thoughts.

"The wand in your hand is similar to the previous wand, 11-inches, Holly and ebony wood and a Phoenix feather from a old Phoenix that was said to be around since merlin. He gave me a feather after I helped him avoid some trappers and I made that wand using the tree he was perched on," Ollivanders said lightly touching the end of the wand, "The wand you blew up had a phoenix feather from a phoenix that gave two, the brother wand was the wand that gave you that scar….You exceeded that wand. I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter….After all, He-Who-Must-Be-Named did great things – terrible yes, but great"

Harry left the shop with a new wand, a new holster, and many thoughts. The wand he had attached to his wrist, felt powerful and it seemed to be almost vibrating with wanting to be used. He was to powerful for the holly wand, another thing that didn't happen before in his previous life.

Was it because he started without a Horcrux?

He should have asked more questions to death.

The next store he went to was Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, he wanted to see what type of trunk he could get that would work best for his needs.

Inside of the store was larger then it looked on the inside, there were various trunks on the walls in different shapes and sizes. There were shelves of scales of different colors, telescopes of all different materials, glass phials were laid out in a box with what looked like hay, and various other things.

"Welcome to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment! How can I help you today?"

Harry turned to the shop keeper that was behind the counter, "Hello, I'm looking for a trunk. I'm going to Hogwarts my first year and I would like it to be able to be shrunken easily if possible and with room."

"Oh yes, yes follow me!," the shop keeper lead him to the end of the trunks, "These trunks are the ones that are most customizable. We can add different compartments as well as light security measures. There is also, with a little more gallons, the option of adding a shrinking spell that can be activated with a touch of your wand."

Harry asked a few more questions before picking a black trunk with silver buckles and his initials onto a name plate. The trunk he chose had 7 different compartments each of a varying size, he had them set a low level protection charm and added the ability to shrink with his wand along with a feather light charm. After paying for it the shop keeper announced it would be ready in two hours, Harry decided to get everything else he needed a the store at that time and made his way next door to Eeylops Owl Emporium, he wanted to wait until later but the urge for his friend was just too powerful.

Opening the door and making his way in he looked around at all of the owls in cages slowly making his way through the shop until he heard a familiar Hoot, glancing up his heart raced as he saw Hedwig. Walking right up to her cage he stuck a finger and petted her head.

"Hello girl, it's great to see you again," Harry said quietly. Hedwig had been his first friend, her death had hurt him almost more then Sirius did. She was his friend, his familiar.

Taking her cage up to the shop owner he gave her a smile and placed her cage and several snacks on the counter.

"I would like this owl please," Harry said.

"Yes, of course! I was worried about her, not many want a Snowy Owl unfortunately."

"Good for me then," Harry said smiling. Opening the cage and letting her out she flew to his shoulder and started grooming her wings, "Can you shrink this down for me please."

After shrinking down the cage and paying for the extras and food Harry left the shop with a jump in his step.

"I still have some shopping to do girl, can you wait for me outside the shops?"

Giving a small hoot Hedwig flew up to the rafters outside of Sluggs and Jigger's. Going inside Harry quickly gathered two beginners potion ingredients kits and then to the cauldron store for his cauldrons before going across the street to Scribbulus Writing Instruments to get his parchment, quills and ink. Once leaving the shop Harry checked the time, he had a hour until his truck would be ready. He decided to have some ice cream while he finished waiting.

Hedwig met him as he walked out of the shop, giving her a treat he went to have ice cream.

After his favorite ice cream he went back to get his truck where he also purchased his scales, phials and telescope. His next stop was Madam Malkins and purchased his school robes and also some everyday robes. After that he made his way to Flourish and Blotts and spent the better part of an hour looking at everything they had to offer before purchasing not only his school books but also several other books that seemed interesting and a few on the ancient houses and lordships.

He stood outside of the Quidditch supply store for a moment looking at the Nimbus 2000, he had already decided that as much as he loved quidditch he would wait until his second year and try out correctly and hopefully make the team.

After speaking with Tom who gave him permission to leave Hedwig inside the pub for a moment he went into the wizarding world where for the first time he purchased clothes for himself that actually fit. By the time everything was purchased it was late in the afternoon and Harry was feeling hungry so he stopped back into the Leaky for a quick dinner. He sat at a booth in the back of the room quietly and ate as he read one of his new books, it was on Lordships and he was learning quite a lot.

Once he was finished he bid a goodbye to Tom and walked out to the street where he summoned the night bus and took it back to Private drive.

Getting home he walked into the house quietly and went into the kitchen where he could hear his aunt.

"I'm home Aunt Petunia and I ate while I was out. This is my owl Hedwig, I have everything I need for her and she will not be anywhere in the house but my room."

Petunia stared at Hedwig, he could see her internally freaking out, before giving a jerky nod and turning back to dinner.

Going back to his room he organized his purchases before pulling out the book he started that afternoon and reading until bed.

He hoped the next month and a half flew by, he couldn't wait to be at Hogwarts.

Couldn't wait to be Home.

As he did every year on the night of July 30th Harry waited up. It would be his 11th birthday, his last before starting Hogwarts and start working on his plans, to say he was excited would be a understatement.

A few minutes before midnight Harrys head shot up and he stared out the window.

He could have sworn he heard a motorcycle.

Looking out he searched the sky, it was empty of clouds and the stars where shinning brightly. Deciding it was just his mind he focused once again on his clock.

12:00

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY

Harry smiled as he unwrapped his cupcake and gave Hedwig her treat.

Before he could properly celebrate however there was a knock at the door so loud that it shook the house. Harry dropped his cupcake in horror and quickly ran out of his bedroom to the front door.

This should not be happening.

He sent in his acceptance, they should not have sent anyone!

Jumping the last few steps Harry quickly unlocked the door and opened it right as Hagrid was ready to knock again.

Harry almost smiled at him, he was just like he remembered. Large, with a bushy main of hair on his head and face, his black eyes sparkling out just above his beard.

"Ah Harry! Las' time I saw ya, you was just a baby," He said boomingly in the small hallway.

Harry could hear his Uncles footsteps thundering down the stairs followed by his Aunts lighter steps, he needed to do damage control.

"I'm sorry, but who are you," Harry asked politely.

"Names Ruebus Hagrid, keeper of Keys and grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hagrid said chuckling.

Vernon's face looked like it was bound to erupt any moment so Harry quickly turned his attention to him, "I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, you heard him, he's from the school, I will find out why he's here. Go back to bed," Harry said wiggling his fingers slightly.

Vernon's eyes locked on his fingers and he went slightly white, "Keep it down! Its rude enough you come knocking this late at night!"

With the yell he turned around and ushered Petunia with him up the stairs.

Harry would bet he locked the door when he got to the room.

"It's nice to meet you sir, would you like some tea?" Harry asked directing Hagrid to the sitting room and turning on the light.

"Ya, if yer got it," Hagrid said sounding a little unsure at the events and shifting.

Harry nodded and went to the kitchen to make the tea, trying to decide how honest to be with Hagrid. He needed to get him out of the house but didn't want to give Dumbledore anymore information then was needed. Taking the tea back he decided to be as honest as he could be, after all he couldn't buy his school things twice.

"Here you go Sir," Harry said handing Hagrid a cup, "If you don't mind my asking, why are you here? I sent off my acceptance letter two weeks ago."  
Hagrid frowned a little and placed his cup down, "We never got yer letter Harry. Headmaster Dumbledore sent me to make sure you got it and take you school shoppin tomorrow."

"I sent it in Sir, and I've already done my school shopping. Should I write another acceptance for you to take with you back to the school?"

Harry was not letting him stay.

"Oh well…er…see I'm suppose to take you to get yer things. Its not normal school things mind, we need to go to a special area to get them," Hagrid said smiling and nodding as if that solved it.

"Diagon Alley, right?"

"Oh…er…ya. You've been there?"

Of all the, Harry mentally rolled his eyes.

"Yes Sir, I have my trunk, books, wand, robes, everything that was in the letter. I don't need to go back sir."

"Well that's great lad! We were concerned when we didn't get your letter but no bother! We can jus' go n get money to repay your relatives what they purchased."

"I paid from money from my vault Mr. Hagrid. I don't need to repay them."

"No Mr. business, tis good to call me Hagrid. I'll just head back and tell them there was a problem with the post. I'll see you at Hogwarts!"

Harry saw Hagrid out and locked the door before leaning against it, Dumbledore received the letter. Why he hid it Harry had no idea but it let him know he needed to be careful.


End file.
